


Epizeuxis

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara have a kid, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, kalex week 2018, the kid(s) are the OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Alex never imagined she'd be a grandma before she turned 40.





	Epizeuxis

**Author's Note:**

> For Kalex Week 2018. Prompt: Unplanned pregnancy
> 
> Lucy comes from [this](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-dff52ccb819b22972e9ee4ef641cdccd-c) but I'm not a comics reader. I couldn't write comics canon if I tried.

“Liora…” It was as far as she got, her daughter’s name, before tapering off with a sigh.

“How?” She heard Kara’s voice as if through a wind tunnel, distant and choked.

“We know how, Kara,” Alex snapped, unable to take her eyes off of the pair on her couch trying to be brazen and brave but landing, instead, on unsure and fearful. “What I want to know is how you forgot everything we ever told you.”

All Alex could think of was her mom, and how 18 years earlier, she’d sat across from two guilty, confused girls who probably looked just as scared as the ones sitting across from her now. She understood it because she’d lived it, but she’d thought herself nearly grown, then. She hadn’t been, but she’d thought it. Seeing just how young she’d been reflected back to her by own her daughter was… uncomfortable.

“We didn’t mean for it to happen,” Liora said, fingers laced tightly with those of the girl sitting next to her.

“We told you, so many times. We told you to tell us before you got to that point in a relationship, for this very reason.” Alex put her hand to her forehead and massaged her temples. “We could have made sure that this didn’t happen.”

Kara put a hand on her thigh, trying her best to soothe. “Alex, it’s done. Now we have to figure out what comes next.” She looked at the girls. “Lucy, right? Do your parents know? Do you feel safe telling them?”

Lucy shrank back into the couch.

Something about the girl struck Alex as familiar, though she couldn’t quite place why.

“My aunt isn’t going to be happy. I know my mom and step-mom won’t be, but they’re not going to get, like, violent or anything. Not over this. My dad’s in jail, so…”

“I think we should call them and invite them over to talk,” Kara said, an oasis of calm against Alex’s rising distress.

Lucy curled up into a slightly tinier ball. “Okay, but they don’t live here?”

Two sets of eyes turned to focus on Liora. “Where does she live?” Alex asked, not at all able to match Kara’s calm.

Liora cringed. “Uh, Gotham?”

“And how did she get here?”

“I flew her here?”

If Lucy hadn’t suspected that her girlfriend wasn’t quite human when she found herself pregnant, the flying undoubtedly would have done it.

Kara jumped in before Alex’s temper had a chance to show itself. “Okay, well, the first thing that needs to happen is that you need to call your family and tell them you’re safe and where you are. Give them our names and our phone numbers and tell them that we’ll make arrangements to get you back home.”

“Mom, you can’t sent her away!”

“We’re not sending anyone away,” Alex said, quickly approaching the end of her tether, “but her parents are probably really worried.”

“She wanted to come!”

“She may have, but…”

Kara caught her eye shook her head. “Let’s just get in touch with Lucy’s parents first. She can stay here tonight. Maybe we can fly them here so we can all talk about it. On a plane,” she clarified, looking at Liora sternly. “No more flying people across the country without one.”

\------

Dinner was ordered, voicemails were left, and a pair of inseparable 17 year olds were ushered into their daughter’s room with strict instructions to behave.

“I won't listen,” Kara told Liora as she tapped a finger against her ear. “Don’t give me a reason to change my mind.”

By the time Kara closed their bedroom door, locking out the chaos their lives had suddenly become, Alex was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. “They’re babies, Kara,” she said, snuggling in under Kara’s arm as she slid in beside her. Taking refuge, as always, in the stolid comfort of her strength.

“They’re the same age we were.”

“ _We_ were babies.”

“Maybe, but look how things turned out for us.”

Alex looked up at her sharply, still raw from the scene in their living room. “Don’t even try to pretend like it wasn’t a lot of hard work. I love our life, but we both know it would have been a lot easier if I’d gotten pregnant later. After college, at least. Definitely after high school.”

Her mind flashed to pictures of their high school graduation, with her belly already visibly swollen beneath her crimson graduation robe. The school hadn’t been especially happy about having a clearly pregnant valedictorian, but she’d given her speech anyway, well aware of what most of the audience thought of her. She’d had to make up a boyfriend from out of town, because there was no way she could tell them the truth – she’d fallen in love with her alien foster sister, and as teenagers in love were sometimes known to do, they’d had sex. And maybe there were enough sordid details to make the whole thing a bit scandalous if the story had ended with that, but it hadn’t. It’d ended with six weeks of truly miserable morning sickness before her mom had finally taken her to the doctor to see what could be wrong with her, and the excruciatingly embarrassing conversation they’d had to have after the appointment. Yes, she and Kara were together. Yes, for a while now. Yes, like _that_. No, they hadn’t known this could happen.

Never, not in any of the dreams she’d had about what she’d be when she grew up, had Alex imagined herself as barely 18 with a newborn baby. Certainly not with a newborn baby who could float.

What followed were years of the two of them living with her mom, taking classes at the local community college, working part-time jobs, and trading off shifts spent watching the baby. Sure, she’d eventually managed to finish her undergrad at Stanford, but she’d done it at 26 and with the kind of debt they wouldn’t have had if she’d been able to take the scholarship that had been offered to her 8 years earlier. Two years into a doctoral program had proven that she couldn’t work 80 hour weeks as a grad student and see to the needs of a 10 year old, and there’d been a short span of time when things could have gone really badly had Hank Henshaw not brought her under his wing.

Maybe she was a highly respected DEO agent now, and maybe Kara was National City’s beloved superhero, but they hadn’t gotten there easily or without sacrifice, and she’d wanted better for Liora.

“We’ll help,” Kara said, leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“I just don’t understand,” Alex said, burrowing into Kara’s shoulder. “She knows our story. We told her we wouldn’t judge. We told her that all we wanted was for her to be smart about these things. If she’d come to us, we could have started her on the cocktail.”

The cocktail, as it was rather unexcitedly known, was something Eliza had developed in the wake of Alex’s pregnancy using the references that had been programmed into Kara’s pod. It wasn’t Kara’s favorite thing in the world and it had some rather odd and irritating side-effects – she’d developed a thorough and unbending aversion to pancakes, of all things – but it was the only way they could be together without Alex spending the rest of her life repeatedly gestating. Kryptonians, they’d learned, had apparently been programmed to revert to a survivalist propagation mode when the fate of the species was at risk. They hadn’t wanted to make any assumptions about Liora, but had always held fast to the idea that it was better safe than sorry.

 _Just tell us_ , they’d told her repeatedly. _We don’t have to know the details beyond the fact that you’re happy and you’re being safe. We trust you with all the rest._

Kara wiggled down until she was lying flat, bringing Alex with her. Alex was wrapped up tightly, ear pressed to Kara’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart as Kara stroked a soothing hand down her back.

“I guess she wouldn’t be ours if she didn’t have to learn everything the hard way, right?”

\------

Alex awoke to find herself being strangled. Kara was floating above the bed, heat vision primed and aimed at a pair of intruders standing just inside their bedroom door, one of whom was pointing an absolutely massive revolver at her.

“Kara,” she choked out, hands scrambling fruitlessly at whatever had wrapped itself so securely around her throat.

“Give us the girl,” one of the intruders said, “and no one gets hurt.”

“Much,” added the other.

Kara, who’d been focused on the immediate threats, looked at her in alarm and zipped down long enough to tear through the thick tangle of vines before returning to her defensive position.

“Lay down your weapons,” Alex said hoarsely, tearing the rest of the eerily resistant vines free, “and this doesn’t have to get any worse.”

The tension, already high, skyrocketed when the one with the revolver pulled back the hammer. “I’m not asking you again.”

Without warning, a teenager in sleep shorts and a tank top stumbled into the middle of the scene, and everyone froze. “Mom! No!”

“Lucy, honey, I need you to get behind me,” Alex said, scrambling for her gun in the bedside table.

The one with the massive revolver made a move toward Lucy, but Kara put herself between them in a flash, arms extended and eyes flaring brighter. “We won’t tell you again,” she said, voice whip-crack sharp. “Put down your weapons and get on your knees, hands behind your head.”

To everyone’s surprise, Lucy ducked under Kara’s arm. “Everybody just stop it,” she shouted, putting her hand against the barrel of that ridiculously large gun and pushing it down. “Mom, what are you doing?”

“I’m rescuing you, sweetcakes,” the one with the gun said, fingers tightening on the grip.

“Rescuing me from what? Did you not listen to my voicemail?”

There was a slight waver in resolve. “Voicemail? What voicemail?”

“I sent you a voicemail. I texted you. Check your phone.”

Kara’s eyes returned to normal and she looked over at Alex in confusion, clearly puzzled. The one intruder was fumbling with her phone and the other was glaring at everyone, hands up as if poised to strike (and something on her forearms was definitely wiggling), and it didn’t exactly feel like there should be any further threats against life and liberty until they figured out why Lucy was calling one of them Mom but it didn’t feel like they were at a place where there shouldn’t be, either.

The one with the platinum blonde hair – Mom – holstered her revolver and began to scroll through her messages. “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

“What were we supposed to think, buttercup?” the other intruder said, lowering her hands. “This morning you’re at home and this afternoon your phone tracker says you’re in National City."

“You track my phone?”

“Of course I do,” said the Mom one, squinting down to pick out her voicemail password. “I wanted to see if you were by that place I like. I was craving dim sum.”

“So just text me!”

“But if I see you’re not close, I don’t even have to bother you. Besides, how else am I supposed to rescue you when you get kidnapped like this? And you’ve been sneaking out all the time. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I just want to make sure you’re safe. Not everybody likes your Moms, sweetcakes.” She hit the last number of her PIN with a triumphant flourish. “Ah, there we go.”

Lucy’s voicemail filled the room, tinny and distant. “Uh, hi Mom. This isn’t going to make sense now, but I’m in National City and I think you and Pam might need to come out so that we can all talk. But, don’t worry, okay. I’m staying with a friend. A… a girlfriend. I have something pretty important to tell you, but it’s nothing too bad. You might not think it’s great, but it’s not too bad. I promise. Call me back when you get this, and don’t freak out. I’m going to text you the names and phone numbers of my girlfriend’s parents. You can call them to double-check.”

“I didn’t get any texts.”

The words were followed by a belated set of dings.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Did you just now take your phone off airplane mode?”

“Well I just now got off the plane, didn’t I?

“Can we have a little clarity here?” Alex interrupted, voice still scratchy. “This is your mom, Lucy?”

“Yeah. My mom and step-mom.”

“And you can verify to them that we’re not holding you captive?”

“Oh, yeah,” Lucy nodded, looking between all of them as if the whole scene was only an innocent misunderstanding. “Mom, Pam, they didn’t even know I was coming.”

“So everyone can relax and put away their weapons, and we’ll go down to the living room and talk.” Alex started what she hoped would become a trend by ejecting the clip from her pistol and laying it and the gun down on her bedside table.

“We’re not the ones with the glowy fire eyes,” said Lucy’s mom, “but yeah. I’ll sign your truce.”

\------

In the bright light of the living room, the identity of their intruders became obvious.

“Did you know?” Alex asked, leaning back against the counter as she waiting for the kettle to boil.

Liora looked between her parents, wide-eyed with innocence. “No, I promise,” she said, fiddling with the hem of her tee shirt. “She said that her family was kind of unconventional and that she didn’t know if I’d be able to handle them.”

Kara rubbed at the back of her neck. “How did you even meet?”

“You remember when you let me spend a couple of weeks with Uncle Clark this summer? He let me go with him when he went to Gotham to cover the protests of Wayne Industries. They were protesting that weird big brother tech everyone says he's developing in secret, I think? Anyway, Lucy was one of the protestors. The cops came and they were trying to arrest people and I helped her get away and then we kind of started seeing one another.”

Alex raised a brow, though was willing to hold off on further discussion of potential law breaking in favor of the larger issue. That being that her girlfriend’s mother and step-mother were apparently Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

She’d _known_ Lucy looked familiar.

“And you’ve been flying back and forth this whole time?”

Liora nodded guiltily.

Kara shook her head. “Li, you know that’s not safe.”

There was a screech of outrage from the other room, which must have meant that the news had been shared, and any further investigation was put on hold as Harley Quinn burst into the kitchen, chest heaving.

“Your kid knocked up my kid?”

“Oh, that’s me,” Liora said, offering a shy wave. “And yes. And it’s nice to meet you. My name’s Liora.”

She extended her hand as if she wasn’t facing off with a notorious criminal who had just received distressing news, and Alex wished she hadn’t left her gun upstairs.

Harley shook it. “You’re adorable, but also, we need to have words.” She sized up the room, eyes narrowed. “These are your parents, kid?”

Liora nodded.

“And that one can fly.”

She nodded again.

“Can you fly?”

She checked with both Alex and Kara before continuing to nod yes.

“Let’s take this to the living room,” Alex said, pouring the now boiling water into a teapot along with some chamomile tea. “There’s a lot to talk about.”

\------

“Oh, no dear,” Pamela Isley said when Liora offered her hand. “I don’t want to accidentally kill you before we hear the full story.”

“Eh, she’s not a regular human,” Harley said, settling down nearly in Pamela’s lap. “Might be okay.”

“I am half human,” Liora clarified.

Pamela tilted her head quizzically. “And the other half?”

“Uh…”

“Kryptonian,” Kara filled in for her, arms crossed over her chest and expression daring the rest of the room’s occupants to make anything of it.

Harley said, “Like the Superguy?”

“Oh, I see.” Pamela straightened. “Nice to make your acquaintance, Supergirl.”

“Did you know your girlfriend’s a do-gooder?” Harley asked Lucy, jerking her thumb in Liora’s direction.

“She’s not a do-gooder, Mom. I mean, she’s not not a do-gooder, but, you know.”

“Apparently not enough of a do-gooder to not knock up my kid.”

“That was an accident,” Liora volunteered, “but I’m absolutely going to take responsibility.”

Alex didn’t know whether to be proud of her daughter for stepping up to the plate or terrified for her. If she hadn’t been fairly certain that Liora was as impenetrable as Kara, she doubted she would have even let her in the room with Lucy’s moms.

“Lucy, sweetcakes, you know you have options.”

It was uncanny looking at the two of them looking at each other. Lucy was an almost exact image of her mother, only younger, with less make-up, and without the glint of mental instability in her eyes.

“I know, Mom, but we’ve talked, and I think we’re going to keep it.”

Harley’s face screwed up in suspicion. “You tell me that when we’re not in the same room as your girlfriend who can fly and her mom who can shoot fire out of her eyes, and maybe I’ll believe you.”

And okay, Alex thought, feeling a little faint. They were already past the discussion about whether or not to keep the baby.

“I, for one, would like to understand more about how this is even possible. I assume it has something to do with the half of you that isn’t human?” Pamela turned her uncannily focused gaze in Liora’s direction.

This time, Liora’s nod was markedly more hesitant.

“Interesting.” She looked up, eyes flicking between Alex and Kara. “And you’re biologically theirs?”

Another nod.

“So you must have known this was a possibility.”

Liora winced. “We didn’t think it would happen? And everything was, you know, so fast? And then it was already too late?”

“I can’t say I’m especially satisfied with that explanation.”

Alex put a hand over her eyes. “You’re not the only one,” she muttered.

\------

It took several more pots of tea and a few scattered mentions of retrieving weaponry, but they hammered out a compromise.

“Lucy comes home with us,” Pamela recapped. “You can fly out to see her as often as you’d like.”

“Supervised flights only,” Kara corrected.

“Right. You may fly out with supervision to see Lucy as often as you’d like. The local office of the Department of Extranormal Operations will oversee prenatal care and delivery, with uncompensated expenses to be split evenly. Liora’s name will go on the birth certificate. After the birth, custody will be split evenly, but the baby will not be flying back and forth across the country. Liora and Lucy will decide a place of residence between themselves, and if they cannot, Liora will spend the time when she has custody in the city in which Lucy resides. We will base child support on the standard schedule, adjusted to whatever job Liora manages to find.”

The girls looked mutinous at this recounting of the agreements that had occurred primarily among the adults, none of whom had seemed especially swayed by their protestations that they would work it all out before the baby got there and that anyway, it wasn’t going to matter because they were going to be together forever.

“Everyone agrees not to share any information about secret identities. Harley and I have agreed that no one will swear vengeance on anyone else. Supergirl agrees that she won’t involve the authorities on any misdemeanors or non-violent felonies she might happen to see involving Harley or myself while supervising flights to Gotham.”

Kara glared unhappily but conceded the point.

“Harley and I agree not to commit crimes in the vicinity of the child or to endanger the child in any other way.” She paused and looked around the table. “Have I covered all the important parts?”

“Weapons secured at all times,” Alex added tiredly.

Pamela made a note. “That goes for both sets of grandparents.”

“And if she changes her mind about having the baby, it’s her decision,” Harley said.

“I’m not going to change my mind, Mom.”

Harley crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s just important that everybody knows. Write it down, Ivy.”

“And if she changes her mind,” Poison Ivy narrated absently as she wrote, “it’s her decision.”

“Everybody happy?” Harley pushed to her feet and stretched exuberantly. “No? Me neither, but I figure it’s the best we’re gonna get.”

\------

“No clowns in the nursery,” Kara added to the list after her first flight to Gotham.

“Take Batman off the invite list for the baby shower,” she told Alex after her 20th. “Catwoman’s hosting.”

“Pam sent this cutting,” she said after her 32nd, unveiling a tiny sprig of a plant. “She says the house needs more greenery.”

After her 50th: “Remind me to tell Clark not to tell Batman about the baby shower. It’s a whole thing with Selina. I don’t even know. I think they dated, maybe?”

The 52nd: “So Clark told Bruce about the baby shower and now he’s coming to the one in National City. I gave him the details. I just wanted you to know.”

“I met Aquaman,” after the 55th. “It was a fish related thing. To be honest, I can’t believe I’ve come this far without a fish-related superhero incident. He tells me they’re a lot more common than you would expect, and we are right by the ocean.”

She kept flying from coast to coast, even though Liora graduated and decided to move in with Lucy, at least until the baby was born, and Alex tried as hard as she could to come to grips with the fact that her baby was having a baby of her own, but really didn’t get very far.

On gossip: “I guess Bruce and Selina are a thing again? It sounds really off and on to me. Just expect him at both showers, I guess.”

Of Liora’s job at an ice cream parlor: “She’s so adorable. They make her wear a little hat and everything. I reminded her to cut it out with the freeze breath.”

On what would have been the 67th, with Liora in tow: “They’re fighting,” she whispered, as Liora trudged up the steps. “I don’t think it’s all that serious, but you know teenagers.”

“They’re going to be okay,” Kara said, with her arms wrapped tight around her and Alex’s head tucked under her chin, and Alex wished she could believe her.

She waited until the clomping and banging stopped to knock softly on Liora’s door. The _Come in_ was watery, and Liora herself was sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped and eyes red. Alex sat down beside her, pulled her into a hug, and pressed a kiss to her temple. The story spilled out and Kara was right. It was a small thing, amplified by anxiety and stress, and if tended to could be healed. So she waited until the tears stopped flowing before she asked her questions, gently as she could manage, and by the time she placed one last kiss on Liora’s forehead, her daughter’s back was straight with resolve.

\------

Miah Danvers-Quinzel was born to the unease of hospital security, who weren’t quite sure what to do with the ambiguously dangerous assortment of people who’d gathered to see her into the world. Like all such babies, she was a bit scrunched and a little pink, with tiny hands that waved discontentedly and a face that occasionally screwed up with the threat of a piercing wail.

All four grandparents were immediately in love.

“We should have another,” Kara declared, cuddling her close, and Alex just shook her head, knowing the impulse would pass. “I’m serious, Alex. Our line makes adorable babies.”

She took Miah into her arms when her turn came, and found herself and Liora in her in the tiny cleft in her little chin.

“See.” Kara’s chin came to rest on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist as she pressed into her from behind. “I know the timing has never seemed right for us to have another, but I think we could do it, Alex.”

“That’s because you’re forgetting about all of the dirty diapers and the night-time feedings and the temper tantrums.” She leaned down close, and the soft, new baby smell almost made her forget, too.

Kara relented with a sigh. She pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s neck and whispered close to her ear. “Doesn’t mean I can’t take you home and work on the mechanics. Do you remember where we put the Kryptonite cuffs? It’s been a while since we used them.”

From across the room, Liora glared at them. “I heard that, you know. Please don’t answer her, Mom.”

Alex blushed and Kara rolled her eyes, and Harley took it as an opportunity to snatch the baby away.

\------

Four months later, the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum, and Liora, Lucy, and Miah took over their second floor. And Alex, who wasn’t yet ready to admit that she’d succumbed to Kara’s wistful yearning, had that choice taken out of her hands.

“Oh my god,” Lucy said over breakfast one day, watching Alex fight back nausea as she nibbled gingerly at a piece of dry toast, “you’re pregnant.”

There was no sense is dissembling when she sprinted away from the table seconds later, followed by the sounds of retching. Her morning sickness was as bad as it’d been the first time, which was to say it was absolutely horrendous.

“I forgot this part,” she said, glaring at Kara from the tile in front of the toilet.

“Yeah, mine was awful,” Lucy said, looking down at her from the bathroom’s doorway, Miah propped up against her shoulder. She tilted her head in Kara’s direction. “It must be a them thing.”

Kara didn’t have the good sense to look guilty, which required reparations.

“Are you serious?” Liora yelled from the breakfast table, and Alex had a suspicion there’d be nothing left by the time they returned. “You’re really having another baby?”

“Go talk to her,” Alex said to Kara, not confident enough to move from her spot but absolutely certain that some type of parenting was needed. “Make sure she’s okay.”

\------

“She says she knows you’re not replacing her, but I think she kind of thinks you are,” Lucy told her three weeks later. Alex had decided to use a day of sick leave, hoping she’d manage to get over the exhaustion or, at the very least, just get to spend another day in sweatpants. Lucy had joined her on the couch an hour before, and they’d shared an open box of animal crackers.

“I could never, ever replace her, and I wouldn’t want to, even if I could—” Her mind was a little scrambled, which, she told herself later, was the only reason why she gave voice to one of her deepest fears— “but I don’t want them to be alone. They’ll be here long after we’re gone. You understand that, right? I’m not even sure if they can die, not without a lot of help, and I want them to have a family. I want them to have each other. I want them to have as much love as they can, because it’s going to get lonely for them. Everybody else is going to leave them one day, because we’re not like them. We grow old and we die, and they can have all the powers in the world, but they can’t stop that.”

It was maybe a little much to lay on the shoulders of a teenaged, new mother.

“I never really thought about it,” Lucy said softly, readjusting Miah as her eyes began to blink sleepily. “You know my aunt raised me, right?” At Alex’s nod, she continued. “And when I got older and wanted to meet my mom, it was a whole big thing. She doesn’t want my dad to know about me, and she’s not always in the best place, mentally. I knew about her. She used to call on my birthday. When I was really little, I thought my aunt was my mom and my mom was my aunt, but when I was old enough, they told me the truth. I was really angry at first. I felt like they’d been lying to me my whole life, but then I realized that when you love someone, it’s not always easy. You do your best, but it’s not always perfect. I guess this is one of the not perfect parts.”

“No. Not perfect, but worth it.”

They were silent for a moment, the only sound between them the baby’s soft coos.

Finally, Lucy asked, “What do you do about it?”

Alex reached over and squeezed Lucy’s hand, the backs of her fingers brushing against Miah’s soft baby blanket. “There’s nothing you can do but try to love them enough to last them forever.”

\------

She leaned back, finally relaxed, as Kara rubbed the soreness out of her feet.

“Liora wants her own uniform, you know.”

And just like that, relaxation gone.

“Of course she does.” She’d known the day was coming. She just hadn’t wanted it to come so soon. “She knows she doesn’t have to spend the rest of her life fighting just because of who she is, doesn’t she?”

 “Of course she does. She wants to make the world a better place, just like her mother.”

Alex sighed, and looked up at the woman she’d loved for over half of her life with as much of that love as she could. “You know you don’t have to spend the rest of your life fighting just because of who you are, right?”

 “I wasn’t talking about me.” Kara grinned and leaned down to kiss her knee.

She rubbed a hand over her sizable belly and made a silent wish that the world would suddenly decide to become a better place. “Maybe this one will want to become an accountant.”

“Maybe.” Kara crawled up beside her and kissed her softly and Alex felt some of her tension start to bleed away.

“She’s going to be okay, isn’t she?”

“I’ll be right there with her,” Kara said, her hand warm against Alex’s cheek, “and you’ll be watching over her.”

And maybe it wasn’t what she’d imagined for herself all those years ago, before Kara had landed in her front yard, but it was life. A good life, and they’d built it together.

Kara turned off the light and they drifted off to sleep, tangled together and content.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumbl](http://outlyingoutlier.tumblr.com/)


End file.
